


I'm the only one

by cosmic_child



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Sexy Zone
Genre: Don't take this fanfic too serious please xD, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_child/pseuds/cosmic_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma knew Kento was hiding something from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the only one

I knew that Kento was hiding something from me, something he didn't want me to see.  
Everytime I got close to him, he packed his things and disappeared. It's in his bag. I don't even know what 'it' is, but I'll find out.  
It was Tuesday and we had nothing to do, so we decided to spend a little time together.  
"Let's go to a café, we can also study there." Kento suggested.  
"Studying? Isn't that supposed to be a date?" I sighed.  
"Don't sigh. Everything is fun with me, even studying." Without really listening to him I nodded. I only paid attention to Kento's bag, where a bottle with water, his sunglasses, his money and the mysterious object, he tries to hide from me, is.  
Arrived at the café, we took a seat and then Kento put his university stuff out of his bag. I tried to look into it as inconspicuous as I could, but couldn't see anything.  
"Didn't you want to eat cake?" I asked him now, coming up with a plan.  
"Ah right, I forgot. Do you want anything?" I shook my head.  
"Okay, I'll be right back then." I smiled. Good, just take your money, leave your bag here and I finally can find out what you're hiding from me. I thought. Yeah I know sniffling through the private things is unacceptable, but so is to hide something from your boyfriend.  
But instead of just pulling out his money, he took his whole bag with him.  
With a frozen face, I watched how Kento walked with the bag and his content away from me. Guess I have to come up with another plan.  
We still had work to do, because Sexy Zone will appear on "the Shonen Club" on Wednesday, so after Kento ate his cake and read the chapter he had to read, we met with the other members.  
It was now or never, Kento was playing with his phone, we had a break and his bag were laying around unattended.  
Shori was in the room too and just when I wanted to try to get the bag, better said the content, he said to me: "I watched you the whole day now. You want to know, what he's hiding from you, right?"  
"You know?" I whispered and then Shori started to grin. "Do you even know your boyfriend? What just came out recently? Something he would hide from you, like other's their pornos from their mothers?" And thanks to Shori, I finally knew.  
"Kento!" I screamed so loud, that he got surprised and dropped his phone.  
"You startled me! What is it?" he picked up his phone and stood up.  
"You'll give me what is in your bag, so I can burn it!" I could see the shock in his eyes by my sudden demand, then he grabbed his bag and pressed it against his chest.  
"Never!"  
"Are you kidding me?" I asked with a loud voice.  
"Please Fuma, it was so difficult to get one!"  
"Then decide. Me or this fucking piece of paper." Due to our fight Sou and Marius were back in the room and watched the drama between me and Kento with a way too cheerful smile on their faces.  
"Okay, okay. You won." And finally, finally I had the content, the secret, in my hands. The pictures of Hey! Say! JUMP, better said only the pictures were Yamada Ryosuke is in a wedding dress.  
"Don't burn them..." Kento said, looking to the ground.  
"Why do you have them anyway?"  
"How couldn't I? Look how cute Yamada-Semapi looks. I would be happy if I had him as a bride ~ *^*" I knew how Kento means that, he's a fangi- ehm fanboy and I knew that even before we become a couple, but still, to hear those words made me angry.  
"Listen. I'm the only one who you can cherish pictures from, I'm the only one you'll marry. I'm the only one! Did you understand?" I waved with the magazine and waited for an answer.  
"Yes." Kento smiled.  
"Did just Fuma said, he'll marry Kento?" Sou whispered to Marius.  
But before anyone could answer the question, the break was over and they had to work again. 

At the same day Fuma burned the magazine in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the hey say jump pictures today and just had to write this.  
> I wrote this fanfic at the bus, on my way home, so I missed my station and it's quite short. 
> 
> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
